Fateful Coincidences
by KeeperoftheYang
Summary: There's always that one encounter in a person's lifetime - that one coincidence that will change your life forever, whether it be a simple touch of the hands or a meeting of the eyes.


Hey guys~ This is KeeperoftheYang.

Since this is my first Detective Conan fanfiction... I guess most of ya'll don't know me.

It's nice to meet you!

To those of you who have read my other works as well, thank you for your continued support. :D It makes me happy, though it makes me sad that no one ever reviews.

_Fateful Coincidence__s_ is a ShinKai story. And yes, in that order.

Has anyone noticed that if you take the cut out parts from Shinichi and Kaito (the 'ichi' and the 'to') you make Toichi? LOLOL. I just thought that was funny.

But anyways, without further ado (except for the disclaimer), here is the first chapter of _Fateful Coincidence__s_! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Detective Conan.

* * *

_May 4, 20XX_

_Chirp, chirp, chirp._ Birds sang their merry songs and expressed their happiness of the new day. The sun shone down onto the world, bringing the news that a new day had come (or maybe the news that Apollo-is-here-and-he-is-awesome).

In one portion of Tokyo, Japan named Beika, a teenage boy woke up at the crack of dawn, when the sky's canvas was splashed with oranges and pinks. He groggily opened his eyes and began his normal morning rituals subconsciously.

When he finally made his way down the stairs (a miracle that he didn't fall), the first thing he did was walk into the kitchen and start the coffeemaker. As the coffee's aroma hit the chemoreceptors in his nose, the boy finally began to arise from his groggy state. When the coffee's bitter taste hit the chemoreceptors in his mouth, the boy finally remembered his own name.

"I wonder if there's anything interesting on the news," Shinichi said out loud, looking around for his newspaper.

In another portion of Tokyo, Japan named Ekoda, an alarm went off approximately an hour and forty-five minutes after Shinichi woke up.

_Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-BEE—_

_ CRACKBOOMBANGKAZAAAAK. _

And then it _CRACKBOOMBANGKAZAAAAK_-ed to its unfortunate demise. The murderer of the poor alarm clock sighed in relief and went back asleep.

"_KUROBA KAITO_," a female voice yelled from below the room. "Get your lazy butt off that bed _right this instant_. Or I'm going to make _FISH_ for dinner!"

A loud yelp and _THUNK!_ later, Kuroba Chikage smiled in triumph. The fish always worked, after all.

Kaito appeared downstairs, hair heavily messed up but dressed properly in his uniform (although his tie was crooked).

"My, my, Kaito," Chikage clucked. "Do something about your tie and hair, wouldn't you, _dearie_?" She smiled innocently.

"Yes, yes, _Mom_," Kaito rolled his eyes. He fixed his tie and tried to do the same with his hair, to no success.

"Oh yes, by the way, Kaito," Chikage mentioned as the two were eating breakfast, "You do know that you only have ten minutes left to get to school? Aoko left already. I told her to go to school before you so that she wouldn't be late."

"_EHHHHH?_!"

* * *

_Ringggg._ The bell signaled the end of school. Kaito internally sighed as he started walking home. He was almost late today! All because of Kaa-san! Was it really so hard to wake someone up so that they wouldn't be late too school?

But at least he got to prank Hakuba today. Kaito grinned manically, scaring the people around him. Not that Kaito noticed. He was busy remembering the pink smoke, the neon orange hair, _the_ _blue feathers_. . .

"_Oof_!" Kaito rebounded off a hard surface and landed hard on the ground. "Ow…" Did he just bump into a pole? He certainly hoped not.

"Sorry, are you okay?" A hand appeared in Kaito's peripheral vision. "I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Kudo Shinichi, by the way."

"It's not a problem! I should have been watching where I was going too! I'm Kuroba Kaito!" Kaito grinned, grabbing the hand and pulling himself back up. "Than—" Kaito stopped in shock, as did Shinichi.

"_NANI?_!" Kaito shouted really loudly, earning looks from the passersby once more. His own loud shock was reflected in the silent shock that could be seen in the other's eyes. Why were the two so shocked?

The two were mirror images of each other. However, upon close inspection, there were also some minor differences. Both had black hair, although Kaito's was messy and Shinichi's was neat with a cowlick on top. Shinichi's eyes were a cerulean sapphire, while Kaito's were a violet amethyst. Shinichi was also slightly taller, by about one or two inches, than Kaito. Kaito had on an Ekoda High uniform, whereas Shinichi had a Teitan High uniform. Otherwise, the two looked nearly the same – they could probably be mistaken for identical twins.

"Whoa," Shinichi said, at loss for words.

"Whoa," Kaito repeated.

The two stared at each other, gaping.

"Wow, this is cool!" Kaito cheered. "I found a long-lost twin! Awesome!"

Shinichi just sweatdropped at Kaito's antics. "Actually, for all we know, _you_ could have been the one who was lost."

"EH?!" Kaito stared at him. "That's not possible! I have a Kaa-san already."

"Well, I have one already too," Shinichi replied.

Already, another difference was becoming clear – Kaito was a very loud and expressive person, and Shinichi was not.

"Well, Kuroba-san," Shinichi started, "why don't I treat you to a cup of coffee? It _was_ I who bumped into you, after all."

"It wasn't your fault!" Kaito insisted. "But let's go to a café anyways!" Kaito proceeded to drag his look-a-like in the direction of his favorite café.

When they were finally seated at the café and were looking over items in the menu, Kaito suddenly mentioned, "And I don't like coffee."

Shinichi asked the first thing that came to mind. "How can you not like coffee?!" he demanded. Kaito gawked at him.

"Are you crazy?" Kaito demanded back. "_Who_ can possibly enjoy such a bitter drink? It's so… _blegh_."

"I do!" Shinichi retorted. "Oh and, I don't know, maybe all those people drinking coffee in the café. And maybe all those people in the world. Coffee is _not_ 'blegh.'" Shinichi and Kaito would probably have continued this argument had a waitress not come to take their order.

"Excuse me," a waitress smiled professionally at the look-a-likes, "would the two of you like to order?"

The waitress was then instantly dazzled by the two teenagers' smiles. Shinichi gave her a gentleman's handsome smile but turned back to take a look at the menu. Kaito gave her a troublemaker's broad grin. Kaito also produced a pink rose in a puff of smoke.

"For you, milady," Kaito kissed the back of the waitress's hand. The waitress blushed red, eyes still dazzled by the two brilliant smiles.

"Th-thank y-you," her face was as red as a fire hydrant. And she was just as frozen as one too.

"I'd like one cup of black coffee, thank you," Shinichi ordered, seemingly not noticing the waitress's blushing face and frozen form. Or he could have just been ignoring his companion's antics.

Hearing no reply forthcoming, Shinichi glanced up at the waitress and noticed her red face. Worried for her health, he asked, "Are you alright? You aren't coming down with a fever, are you?" He put a hand on her forehead and gave her a genuinely concerned look.

The waitress blushed even harder and stuttered out, "Y-your orders w-will b-be r-right out!" Kaito and Shinichi stared after her hastily retreating back.

"Wow, I didn't even get to order!" Kaito pouted.

* * *

Ten minutes later, after a new waiter had been sent out and orders had been taken, Shinichi and Kaito were amiably making conversation and drinking their respective drinks.

"I can't believe you can actually eat _that_," Shinichi's nose was slightly wrinkled as he pointed at Kaito's 'SUPER MEGA CHOCOLATE _BOMB!_ CAKE.'

"It's soooo good!" Kaito stuck his spoon in his mouth as he savored the taste. "MMHHHH."

"…" Shinichi couldn't believe that Kaito could eat such a _sweet_ cake. That couldn't be very healthy. He took another sip of his black coffee, savoring the delicious taste and aroma.

Kaito, on the other hand, couldn't believe that Shinichi could drink such a disgusting, _bitter_ drink. Couldn't he at least put some sugar in there? That could not be healthy to drink. People need sugar for energy!"

A hand caught onto Kaito's wrist. Kaito blinked at the hand on his wrist uncomprehendingly.

"Sorry," Shinichi apologized, not sounding very sorry, "but you were about to put sugar in my coffee."

"But that's _black_ coffee!" Kaito threw his hands up into the air. "Couldn't you like put a _teensy_ bit of sugar in there?"

"No," Shinichi's tone rejected all ideas of putting sugar into his coffee.

"But that can't be healthy!"

And this is how the two met and started bickering over the concept of sugar. This one coincidental meeting was not one that the two thought much about - it was just an accidental bumping into the other. Little did the two know, this meeting was one that the three Fates had carefully arranged to happen.

* * *

First chapter of _Fateful Coincidences_ - FINISHED.

How was it? TELL MEEEEE. Please. You'll make my day (or night, depending on what time it is).

Not to mention if I get a lot of reviews, I'll be super happy and update faster~~

If I don't get at least 10 to 15 reviews for the first chapter... I'll be sad and not update for maybe one, two, or three months - depending on how sad I am.

SO YOU'VE BEEN WARNED. **TEN TO FIFTEEN** **REVIEWS. **

Ever at your service,

KeeperoftheYang


End file.
